Patent literature 1 discloses a type of an exemplary fastener stringer in which warp threads include pressing warp threads for pressing a coil-shaped element against weft threads. FIG. 1 of the same literature illustrates total 4 adjacent tightening threads 19-22. The tightening threads 19-22 extend to cross over a top surface of the top leg 31 and a bottom surface of the bottom leg 32 alternately. FIG. 4 of the same literature illustrates total 4 adjacent tightening threads. With respect to the total 4 tightening threads, 2 tightening threads at a side of engaging head 33 extend to cross over a top surface of the top leg 31 and a bottom surface of the bottom leg 32 alternately, similar to that described for FIG. 1. As illustrated, the remaining 2 tightening threads extend differently to the two tightening threads at the side of the engaging head 33.